


After Midnight

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes after a hunt, the hunter just needs to feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

Jack unlocked the motel room door. It was past midnight, but not near enough dawn. At least the hunt had gone well and the beast had been taken care of. They both should probably shower, but weary bones had them barely kicking off shoes, pants and over shirts before crawling into the bed, limbs tangling around each other. Comfort, safety.

Waking up only a few hours later, their lips met in the dark. Jack ran a hand through Sam’s sweat-damp hair. He moaned against Jack’s kiss before settling onto his back and pushing down his boxers.

It had been a rough hunt, and Jack understood the need to feel alive. The desire for connection, for heartbeat and sweat. For the taste of a lover on your tongue and a body moving hot against your own. He raised up on one elbow and cupped Sam’s scruffy cheek, kissing him slowly, parting his mouth to revel in the sweet-dark taste of his lover.

Sam moaned, dropping a hand to touch himself. Jack let him have a few strokes before he pushed his hand from his cock and squeezed his thigh. He took the silent signal and parted his legs. Jack broke the kiss and slid his fingers into Sam’s mouth. His eyes were dark and watchful as he sucked eagerly, tongue sliding between the fingers as he coated them with saliva.

“So beautiful,” whispered Jack, slowly withdrawing his hand and dropping it between Sam’s strong thighs. He arched and cried out as Jack stroked his entrance.

“I’m not even in you, yet.” Jack leaned down to nuzzle his neck, inhaling Sam’s scent of gunpowder and earth. He nipped lightly and Sam tilted his head to give him more access, hands gripping the sheets.

“Do it,” moaned Sam, sucking in air.

Jack pushed a finger past the tight muscle, knowing it would burn without proper lube, but Sam always liked a bit of pain. His eyes screwed tightly shut, tense. Jack kissed his chest. “I got you.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam started to let go and relax. Jack’s finger moved deeper, muscles clenching and relaxing around him. He kissed Sam again, loving the feel of his body opening for him. Carefully he withdrew his finger and leaned over the side of the bed to get the lube from his trousers on the floor. He pushed himself back up and kissed the beading head of Sam’s cock, teasing the slit before moving back with a grin.

“Jack…” Sam opened his eyes, panting, hands tangling in the headboard, legs spreading wider. Jack kissed him again, worrying his lower lip in his teeth while he warmed the lube in his hands. After coating his fingers, he pressed two inside, making Sam hiss and pull away. He left just the fingertips inside, letting him get used to the sensation. After a few long moments, Sam nodded and Jack started thrusting his fingers, squeezing Sam’s thigh.

Moaning and tossing his head, Sam opened for him. “So good,” praised Jack, squeezing the base of Sam’s cock. His lover writhed on his fingers, eyes shut again as he reveled in the sensations. And then Jack stroked his prostate.

“Oh!” Sam cried, eyes flying open, biting his lip as he looked up at Jack, hair wild.

Jack smiled at him, pushing down his own underwear and moving between his legs. He scissored his fingers, making Sam nearly growl with pleasure as he moved with him.

“So very good for me, Sam.” Jack leaned down to kiss him again, tilting his hips as he withdrew his fingers. He added a bit more lube and slicked his cock, lining up and slowly sinking into Sam’s willing body.

“Yes, Jack,” Sam groaned, letting go of the headboard to squeeze Jack’s forearm.

Jack rolled them over and grabbed Sam’s hips, pulling him all the way down onto his cock. He rode him slowly while Jack palmed the head of Sam’s cock, precum slicking the way as he stroked him. Sam’s nails dragged down his chest. Growling, Jack rolled them over again, fucking Sam hard and deep. He clung to his shoulders for dear life, panting in Jack’s ear just how much he loved the feel of him, how much he wanted this, needed him.

With a cry, Sam came between them, staining their shirts. Jack pulled out and turned him over, pulling him up onto hands and knees before entering him again. Sam whimpered as Jack struck his prostate, just a little more cum pulsing out. Jack’s fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place as he took his pleasure.

A few more hard thrusts and he filled Sam, groaning, head rocking back. He sat back on his knees, taking Sam with him, wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing his neck as his body pulsed. Sam moaned and squeezed Jack’s cock from the inside, making Jack shudder and moan.

They collapsed to the side, Jack still curled up around the taller man and peppering the back of his neck and shoulders with kisses. As he grew soft, Sam rolled over and took Jack’s face in both his big hands and kissed him passionately and tender, making Jack moan all over again. Finally he peeled off his cum-stained t-shirt, then Jack’s and pulled the older man against his chest, just holding him as the dawn light started brightening the window.

  
  



End file.
